<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Langa the Metal-Head by MariWritesAtMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108117">Langa the Metal-Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariWritesAtMidnight/pseuds/MariWritesAtMidnight'>MariWritesAtMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Red &amp; Blue Sk8er Gays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, No beta we die like Adam, Pink Floyd References, Rock and Roll, Sk8 Gang, Slipknot - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Raconteurs - Freeform, he is dead right?, sk8er bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariWritesAtMidnight/pseuds/MariWritesAtMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like Langa would like the Raconteurs but not any other Jack White band. Just saying.</p><p>In which Langa asks for the aux in Shadow's car and his music just goes KSEHWJWHRHEIEJRUEIRURIEIJRRHF, and he's the only one allowed to use the aux now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya &amp; Hasegawa Langa &amp; Higa Hiromi | Shadow &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe &amp; Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Red &amp; Blue Sk8er Gays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Langa the Metal-Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Langa reminds me of one of my bestfriends' and therefore he shall receive their music taste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly enough, Reki discovered Langa’s favourite music genre of heavy metal and rock-and-roll from watching My Hero Academia. It had been when the two had heard the first opening, “The Day”, for the first time when they started the first season.</p><p>	Now, Reki loved Rock; he listened to punk and indie (among other genres) on the regular. And he wasn’t to judge others' music taste. He knew Miya (of all people) loved bubblegum pop. That still, however, didn’t stop him from not exactly liking the hardcore metal at the start.</p><p>	Perhaps, it had grown on him over time. Not that Reki would ever tell Langa, but it was the cutest thing in the world to see how much fun the half-Canadian boy would have, while headbanging so aggressively. Not to mention the beautiful sight his silky, blue hair was to behold when it wildly whipped through the air.</p><p>The rest of the gang would discover Langa’s particular music taste when they were all piled into Shadow’s new minivan, on their way to the new skatepark that had opened up on the outskirts of town. With Shadow driving, Cherry in the front seat, Langa asked for the auxiliary cord from the middle row.</p><p>“Can we listen to ‘Help Us Stranger’?” Reki asked as Langa connected his phone.<br/>
“No,” Langa responded, acknowledging Reki’s request, “I wanna listen to Iowa,” he said with finality.<br/>
Reki groaned.<br/>
“But we were listening to that album just last night,” he complained.<br/>
“Too bad,” Langa shot back.</p><p>	Shadow raised an eyebrow at Langa in his rearview mirror as the sound of distorted growling started playing through the car speakers.<br/>
“What even is this?” Miya asked from the back.<br/>
“The intro to Iowa,” Langa said at the same time Reki stated “(515) by Slipknot.”<br/>
“I’d still rather listen to the Raconteurs right now,” Reki added bitterly.</p><p>“I didn’t know the two of you even liked listening to metal,” Joe said incredulously.<br/>
Cherry scoffed.<br/>
“I prefer Pink Floyd,” he stated.<br/>
Miya merely rolled his eyes.<br/>
“It’s official,” Shadow said, widely grinning and amused, “Langa is the only one allowed to use the aux cord.”</p><p>‘(515)’ transitioned into ‘People = Sh*t’, and the screaming ensued.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>